Vohtarak
The Vohtarak are a breed of the spider-like Rahi Visorak. History Vohtarak, like all the other Visorak, were created by the Makuta Chirox on an island south of Nynrah that was soon renamed Visorak, after the spider-like creatures. Being part of the Brotherhood of Makuta's armies, they were led by Sidorak and Roodaka, king and viceroy of the Visorak hordes. The hordes invaded a number of islands, mutating the native Rahi beasts in the process. During the Toa Hagah's Raid on the Destral Fortress, they witnessed the Dark Hunter Nidhiki and two Vohtarak traveling with him as guards moving towards a cage where the Rahaga were being held. The Vohtarak that invaded Metru Nui were fiercely loyal to Sidorak, and would have done whatever he commanded. During the invasion, Krahka took the form of a Vohtarak in an attempt to get close to Roodaka and kill her as revenge for what the Visorak had done to her home. Later, Nuju was surrounded by several Vohtarak, but was saved by Onewa, Pouks, Krahka, and the Tahtorak. A swarm of Vohtarak attacked Nuju, Whenua, Bomonga, and Kualus in the Archives, but when Whenua used his Earth Rhotuka powers wildly, the ceiling collapsed on them. When the Toa Hordika were trying to rescue Turaga Dume from a Matoran Sphere, they were trapped on a bridge over a chasm by many Keelerak, Vohtarak, and Oohnorak. Later, while in the streets, Nokama and Matau ran into one of the spiders. Matau attacked it, thinking that there was only one. However, there were many around the corner and Nokama had to use her Water powers to blast them away. The two Hordika then hid under a Visorak Battle Ram, pulled by a group of Vohtarak. These Vohtarak were ordered to send the Ram for destruction by Roodaka who had heard the Toa. They were killed when Matau used his Air powers to crash the Ram. Vohtarak fought the Toa and Rahaga inside a tower, resulting in a skirmish and the Toa's victory. While searching for a piece of the Makoki Stone, Nokama was given chase by some Vohtarak. They were defeated by Nuju. The Vohtarak later participated in the Battle of Metru Nui. After Vakama disbanded the horde, most of the Vohtarak left Metru Nui for good. During the invasion of a Brotherhood of Makuta fortress that was being controlled by the Dark Hunters, the Vohtarak that participated in the invasion used themselves as battering rams, trying to break through the base of the fortress's walls. When nearly all the Vohtarak and the other Visorak went to the Isle of Artidax in response to the summons of the Heart of the Visorak, they were killed by a volcanic eruption planned by the Order of Mata Nui. Teridax recreated the breed along with the other Visorak when he gained control of the Matoran Universe, and, consequently, they followed his orders. After Teridax was killed, they along with the rest of the Visorak Horde became a wild species and emigrated to the newly reformed planet of Spherus Magna. Abilities & Traits Like all Visorak, Vohtarak have a default paralyzing Rhotuka power for immobilizing foes and prey. Vohtarak Rhotuka can also create an extremely painful burning sensation in a target, an effect so powerful that the victim cannot concentrate on anything but their suffering. Always aggressive, Vohtarak are capable of making berserker charges during which their outer shell becomes almost completely invulnerable to harm, and their preferred method of combat is to charge into combat wildly firing multiple spinners. They have a natural resistance to fire and heat. Appearances *''Comic 22: Monsters in the Dark'' *''Comic 22.5'' *''Comic 24: Shadow Play'' *''Comic 25: Birth of the Rahaga'' *''Comic 26: Hanging by a Thread'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika'' *''Comic 27: Fractures'' *''BIONICLE 3: Web of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''Toa Hordika Promo Animation'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Visorak Promo Animation'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Rhotuka Spinner Challenge'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: Battle Zone'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''The Search for the Mask of Light'' *''BIONICLE: Quest for Keetongu'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE Heroes'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) See Also *Gallery:Visorak (Rahi) Category:Matoran Universe Category:Rahi Category:Visorak